Before They were Marauders
by SarahMischel
Summary: We have all heard about those fine Marauders of Hogwarts. But have we all wondered what was their first day like? How did they meet? My version of the Marauders first time meeting.
1. The Marauders Meet

James stood in front of Platform 9 3/4. He was about to start his first year at Hogwarts. His parents were so proud of him. They were giving him a last minute speech. "Now remember," said his father, "stay with your fellow Gryffindors." James's father looked almost exactly like James only, well, older. Behind his round glasses, his eyes teemed with pride.

"But father," said 11 year old James, "what if I'm not put into Gryffindor?" James wasn't sure about his father's confidence. But Mr. Potter laughed.

"Our entire family has been in Gryffindore! My father and my grandfather and my great-grandfather, etc. has been in Gryffindore. The same goes with your mother. There is no doubt in my mind son." Mr. Potter put a hand on James' shoulder. "And stay away from those Slytherins. ESPECIALLY the Blacks!" Mr. Potter clenched his fists.

"What's wrong with the Blacks?" asked James. But his mother was the one to answer. His mother had beautiful reddish hair. She also had soft brown eyes, just like James eyes.

"Don't worry about it dear." his mother said, "Erm.. Your father just has had some.. problems with the Blacks. But as long as you stay with your house, it'll be ok. The Blacks are ALWAYS in Slytherin." she explained. She sighed. But James had more questions.

"What if there is a Black that is NOT in Slytherin?" he asked. His father laughed hartily and ushered him onto the maroon Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye son! Make us proud!" His mother and father waved to him.

James walked along the train. He found a compartment at the very end of the train. There was only one boy in the compartment. He had sandy blonde hair but that was all he could see. The rest of the boys face was hidden behind a large book. "Excuse me?" asked James. The boy jumped in surprise. He hadn't been aware anyone was there. "Er..Can i sit here?" James asked the boy. The boy nodded and retreated behind his book. "My name is James Potter. What's your name?" The boy put down his book.

"I'm Remus Lupin." said the boy. Remus was very frail and slightly pale. "Do you know what house you're going to be put in?" he asked. James pondered for a moment.

"Well, I think I might be in Gryffindor. My whole family has been." James explained, " But I guess I won't know until I get there. What about you?" He asked.

"Hmm.." Remus thought for a moment. "I think I'll be in Ravenclaw. I've read about the different houses and Ravenclaw suits me best I think." Suddenly the door to the compartment was pulled open and slammed closed. Standing in front of them was a pudgy looking boy with blonde hair. He was shaking nervously. He ran and hid behind James.

"You have to hide me!" whispered their new arrival. "Th-the Slytherins c-c-casting spells on me!" he stuttered nervously. James didn't like the sound of that.

"Well that isn't fair! They shouldn't pick on you because you're younger!" declared James. "I'll go give them a piece of my wand! Just for you, umm... what's your name?" He asked. The boy came out from behind James and sat normally.

"My name is Peter. Peter Pettigrew. And they aren't older, they pick on me because I'm bound to be Hufflepuff. Everyone knows it." explained Peter. He sighed and slumped down. He put his head in his hands. Now Remus had something to say.

"But if they aren't older, " said Remus, "they aren't sorted yet. How do you know they're Slytherin?" James thought that was just the question to ask. What was with people and being "bound to be" a certain house?

"Oh they're ALL going to Slytherin." Peter said like it was something anyone would know. "They was Malfoy, Snape, Nott," he counted on his fingers. Then he shuddered. "And Black." Just then the door was thrown open again. A tall figure sauntered into the compartment. He looked sort of attractive, yet, his face was all wrong. James couldn't put his finger on it but something about him wasn't right. James knew the boys face would be attractive if he just changed something. But what? Peter squeaked and hid behind James. "Th-thats B-Black!" he whispered.

"Oh get out from behind him Pettigrew." said Black. His voice was drawling but that wasn't right either. "I'm not here to torture you. In fact, my wand never put a spell on you. It was those other dolts. After you ran, they just started talking about their money and how great Slytherin would be. It was tremendously boring. So I came hear. I didn't know you were here. I might not have come if I did. Anyway, I'm Sirius. Sirius Black. Is there room in this compartment for better conversation?" he asked and sat next to Remus. And James stood up.

"NO!" said James. "We don't need people like YOU here!" He said sternly. "We've all been warned to keep away from the likes of YOU. Right guys?" James asked the others. They all nodded. Sirius stopped scowling. He looked quite hurt.

"So," he said, "you're one of them too. I didn't know. I'll leave." he slumped and shuffled to the door. James stood up abruptly and blocked the door.

"One of _who_ exactly?" asked James. He didn't want to be called anything that he didn't know what was.

"Oh," said Sirius and waved it off. "Nothing really. Just..." he glared at them all. "Just someone who judges people by things others did. Like their _family_. I didn't pick them you know. I didn't help them or decide what they did." he scowled. "They're not my first choice." James was very taken aback by this. James had never thought of that. Sirius continued. "Do you know what it's like?" he asked. "You walk into a new place, ready to make a name for yourself. But no, I already have my name set. And it's foul. Do you know what it's like when you walk in and your hissed at? Called names?" No one said anything.No? I didn't think so." Sirius pushed James out of the way onto the floor and opened the door. Remus went in Sirius' way and closed the door. Peter helped James up off the floor. Remus looked slightly angry and slightly upset but mostly sad..

"We're sorry Sirius." said Remus. "We ALL are." he said looking at James and Peter. "How about we agree to become your first official friends. I'm Remus Lupin" Remus held out his hand. Sirius looked at it for a moment like it was some sort of poison. Then he smiled. He shook Remus' hand smiling a big smile. Suddenly James saw it. The reason why Sirius' face didn't look quit right before. He hadn't been smiling! Sirius was meant to smile not scowl.

"James Potter!" said James and held out his own hand and Sirius shook it. James saw how much more handsome Sirius was when he was smiling. Peter put his hand out nervously. But it was shook also. There was a knock at the door.

"Snack cart! Anyone in there hungry? You're my last stop." said a female voice on the other side of the door. Sirius whooped in excitement and threw up his fist in triumph. "I take that as a yes said the voice opening the door. A stout pudgy woman stood there with a cart loaded with snacks. "What would you dearies like?" she asked. Remus went back to his book shyly. Peter scrunched up against the wall of the compartment and looked out the window. James was going to get out his money when Sirius stopped him.

"Come on you lot! I'm buying! Pick anything you want!" Sirius was overjoyed to have real friends.

"I'd never be able to pay you back." said Remus. James hadn't noticed before, but Remus' robes were in very poor condition. So was his book.

"So what?" said Sirius. "Pick anything you want! All of you! Don't worry about paying me back." He slapped Remus on the back. Remus smiled. And shook his head. Sirius turned to Peter. "What about you Peter?" Peter shook his head also. Peter was afraid he'd buy too much food. Sirius sighed. "I'm going to force you all to eat!" he said. He turned to the woman. "Did you say this is your last stop? What happens to the rest of the food?" he asked her.

"After this it just goes to the dogs!" she replied. Sirius pumped his fist into the air with triumph again. James laughed. Sirius is funny, James decided.

"We'll take the whole lot! Forget the dogs!" Sirius said. "You've got a bunch of WOLVES here!" he shouted and howled. Remus jumped from the chair.

"Where?!" Remus said nervously. "I-I d-don't see a w-wolf!" he stuttered. The gang looked at him funny. I wonder what's got him all worked up? Thought James. The lady took everything off the cart and onto Sirius. Sirius dumped it on the chair and the lady left.

"What was that Remus?" asked James. Sirius went over to Remus' seat and took his book from his hands.

"_What is a Werewolf_?" asked Sirius. "You're actually reading that? No wonder you're jumpy!" Sirius exclaimed. James got up from his chair and took the book from Sirius and flipped through it.

"Yuck!" said James. "What monsters!" he bared his teeth and stood crookedly. He clawed the air and growled. Sirius laughed and imitated James. Peter laughed nervously. Remus looked at them in shock. James took a Blood Pop from the pile of sweets on the chair and sucked on it making red liquid dribble down his lip. "Grrr!! Roar Roar!!!" said James. James looked at the deranged look on Sirius' face and Sirius looked at James'. They both burst out laughing and rolling on the floor. Remus turned beet red.

"I'm sure they aren't ALL like that!" said Remus. "I-I'm sure they're just victims! They don't WANT to do that stuff!" he said. No one noticed his eyes start to water.

"Remus," said James putting a hand on his shoulder. "Werewolves are monsters! Sent here straight from hell!" he howled again. Remus' hid behind his book. There was a funny noise coming from him. "Remus?" asked James. He pulled the book away just in time to see a tear on Remus' cheek. "Remus? What's wrong?" It suddenly dawned on him. "Remus? Do you have a family member? A friend maybe? That's a werewolf?" he asked. Remus looked at him and wiped away the tear.

"Something like that." said Remus. "Let's drop the subject. Please?" he begged. James nodded.

The rest of the train ride they ate their candy. Remus and Peter included. And talked about normal things. Like Chocolate Frog cards, Quiddich, Dragons, Quiddich, Classes, Quiddich. James loved Quiddich! He had played with his father in the backyard once in awhile. Suddenly Peter interrupted the conversation and yelled out. "Hogwarts! Right there! It's HUGE!!" Everyone got up and looked out the window. Peter was right. Hogwarts looked amazing! But Sirius didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong Sirius?" asked Remus. "Everyone else is overjoyed at seeing Hogwarts. Why so glum?" Sirius sighed.

"You all know about the rivalry between houses don't you?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Well I'M destined for Slytherin! Peter Hufflepuff! Remus Ravenclaw! and James Gryffindor! What will we do then?" Sirius put his head in his hands. "I finally find some friends that don't think of me as a monster and now we're going to be separated!" he slumped into his chair. "It's been nice knowing you." James stood up. He was tired of this "destined to be" stuff. They were NOT going to be separated!

"None of you KNOW what house you'll be in! Stop saying that! Sirius! You are no Slytherin! I know it! And besides. Separate houses doesn't mean anything. We can still be friends." James declared.

"And outcasts of our houses!" said Sirius.

"So what?" asked Remus. "At least we'd have each other." he said solemnly.

"Boys! Time to get off the train!" said the lady they saw earlier had poked her head through the door. All of the boys followed her out. In a compartment near the front, a few other boys stepped out and glares at Sirius. "Well Black." said the blonde haired one. He had icy gray eyes and a smirk. "You shouldn't have run off. Especially for this company." He glared at them all. A greasy black haired one piped up now. He had an unusually long nose. "You're going to get a major beating for this one Black! When you're father hears about this!" All of the other boys snickered and sauntered off.

"A beating?" asked James. "Why would you be beaten?" He couldn't imagine anyone's parents actually beating them. That would be truly awful! Sirius scowled at the other boys who had sauntered away.

"Slimy gits." he said. Then he turned to James. "Oh you know this and that." he said like it was nothing. "But I'll get a MAJOR beating if James is right." he said to them and winced. "If I'm not a Slytherin I'll be disowned!" he sighed and gave a small laugh. He looked up and saw their bewildered faces. "What? You aren't beaten at home?" he asked them.

They all shook their heads. "I couldn't imagine if my pop beat me." said Peter. "It would be the end of the world!" the rest agreed. Sirius looked like his brain was trying to sort what they said.

"Oh," he said after a minute. "Erm.. well.. Lets go then! Hogwarts awaits!" He dashed off the train with Peter, Remus and James following.

They were hustled into a large crowd of what would be their peers. The four of them gasped when they got inside. The Great Hall was magnificent! There were five tables. One table had kids with the Gryffindore symbol on there chest and red and gold ties. The same went for the other tables but with different house symbols and colors. "Now everyone!" said a man leading them. "I am Professor Davis! (A/N: I don't know if they had McGonagall) I will call your names alphabetically by last name! When you are called you will then sit on the stool in the front of the room and put on the hat that is sitting there! Understood?" There was a murmur of Yeahs throughout the crowd. "Good!" He went up to the front of the room and took out a long piece of parchment. "Alven, Jack!" shouted Professor Davis. A scrawny boy went up to the front.

"Well I'm one of the first up." said Sirius. "At least It'll be over soon and we can get to ignoring each other. It was nice knowing you." he said. James looked at him. It was almost an amused look.

"That isn't going to happen Sirius." James said. Professor Davis called Sirius' name. Sirius hesitated, then walked up to the stool. James noticed it was unusually quiet. There had been talking during the other boy's sorting. He looked around. Everyone was glaring! Right at Sirius! James felt a pang in his heart. So this is what Sirius meant. He thought. James felt another pang. 'You were just like them.' said a little voice in his head. Someone at the Ravenclaw table shouted "Monster!" at Sirius. If Sirius was hurt, he didn't show it. He placed the hat on his head. The hat was there for about three minutes, and that was a pretty long time compared to how long it should have taken.

Finally the hat opened the rip in it's brim. "Gryffindor!" it shouted. There was a stunned silence. There was no cheer from that house like it had been for the other boy. Sirius looked just as stunned. He took the hat off and shuffled over to the Gryffindor table. James, Peter and Remus were as shocked as anyone. "Way to go Sirius!" shouted James. Remus and Peter clapped and cheered to. At first they were the only ones. Then, gradually, the Gryffindor table clapped too. Sirius blushed and the sorting continued. After several more names being called, "Lewis, Annabelle!" called Davis.

"I guess I'm coming up." said Remus. "It's alright. The rivalry between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw isn't so bad." he said.

"Remus!?" exclaimed James. "Did you not learn not to be decided on the houses!? Look at Sirius over there at that table. He's sitting all alone. Who knows maybe you'll be in Gryffindor too! Wouldn't that be great?" he asked. Remus nodded.

"Slytherin!" shouted the hat to Annabelle Lewis' head. There was an applause from the Slytherin table as Annabelle joined them. "Lupin, Remus!" called Davis. James patted him on the back and Remus walked nervously up to the hat. The hat took much less time with Remus then it did Sirius.

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly for their new comrade. Sirius was overjoyed. Remus strode to the table happily and sat down next to Sirius. They started talking excitedly. James felt a new pang at his heart. It was a happy one. 'When I get to the Gryffindor table..' he thought. 'No wait! I'm not sorted yet. Who knows where I'll be.' James looked around the room at all of the different houses. He looked at the disdainful Slytherin table. 'As long as I'm not in Slytherin.' proclaimed James. The sorting continued. As Peter and Sirius had said, Malfoy and Nott both became Slytherins almost the instant the hat touched their heads. "Owens, Matt!" called Davis. A pudgy little boy jumped up to the front and stuck the hat on his head.

"Well I guess we're coming up." said Peter. James couldn't tell if he was nervous or excited. He knew Peter was shaking with it though.

"Pettigrew, Peter!" called the professor after Matt Owens became a Hufflepuff. Peter nervously gripped James' shoulder when his name was called. James pried Peter off his shoulder and pushed him forward. Peter walked up and tripped over the stool. Laughter rippled through the room. Peter recovered himself and picked up the stool and the hat. He put the hat on his head and waited. James felt bad for Peter. There was no way he would be in... "Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Peter fell off the stool. There was more laughter and Peter stumbled to the cheering Gryffindor table getting pats on the back from Remus and Sirius. All three looked at James who was still in the first year crowd. Peter waved at him, Sirius winked, Remus gave a thumbs up. "Potter, James" Davis called. James drew a deep breath and walked up to the front. He put on the ragged old hat. It was big and covered his eyes. He started to hear a voice.

_Interesting. VERY interesting. I see plenty of courage, plenty of intelligence. Why Merlin's Beard!_

'What?' James thought to the hat.

_Why, are you related to Thomas Riddle? Your minds and personality are extremely and surprisingly alike!_

James thought a moment. 'No, I don't think I am. Why?' James couldn't believe it. He was talking to a hat!

_Yes you ARE talking to a hat! I can still read your mind you know. Hmm.. Not related eh? Well let me tell you about him. He was Prefect, Head Boy, and got a special award from the school._

'Wow' thought James. 'I want to be in the house he was in!' James was sure he would like his house now.

_All right. _said the hat. "Slyth-" the hat started. James realized what the hat was about to say. He threw it off.

"NO!" shouted James. "NEVER!" he suddenly realized where he was and looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him very oddly. He looked at his friends at the Gryffindor table. They looked as abashed as everyone else. James froze. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to appearate. He looked toward the teachers.

"Potter!" shouted Davis. He went and ushered James to the corner near the teacher's table. "What happened?!"

"Erm.. Nothing Professor." James didn't want to tell the teacher that he would rather not be sorted then be in Slytherin. "I'll try again." he assured.

"But-but. No one has ever been rejected by the hat. Er.." he caught his mistake. "Or rejected the hat."

"No, really. I'll try again." he shuffled over to where he had dropped the hat and looked around again. Everyone was whispering. Everyone noticed he was with the hat again and looked at him intently. He placed the hat back on his head. He almost threw it off again. The hat was screeching at him.

_WHAT WAS THAT!_ It screamed in his skull. _NO ONE HAS EVER REJECTED THEIR HOUSE!_

'I will NOT be in Slytherin.' James told the hat. 'My father wasn't, I will not be now and my children never will be.' he thought to the hat sternly.

_I cannot keep such a promise! _said the hat. _But someone with such a hateful passion, 1. SHOULD be in Slytherin_ James winced._ and 2. will not be so forced into it._ _What about Gryffindor? You have the Lion's spirit. I want to make sure with you first before I'm thrown again. Being thrown to the ground may not hurt those _other_ hats but it sure does hurt me!_

'Gryffindor would be just fine.' thought James trying not to put as much enthusiasm into it. When in truth, he was ecstatic!

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat at last. There was an eruption of cheers from the Gryffindor table. James looked over to his friends. They were standing up and applauding the hardest. James practically skipped over to his friends. They all laughed and Sirius gave James a noogie.

"Welcome to the.. the.." he started. "We need a name." stated Sirius. They thought for a moment.

"Welcome to the marauders!" proclaimed Remus. They laughed again. James had a feeling that Hogwarts was going to be amazing. Especially with his new friends.


	2. AN: The Full Moon

A/N: Hello everyone! For those who wanted me to continue this story, I have not from where I ended here but I did write a new Marauders tale called The Full Moon! Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
